


Call It...Payback For The Boggart.

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottom Severus Snape, Canon Compliant, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Ficlet, Games, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Implied Switching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sub Severus Snape, Swearing, Top Remus Lupin, sadistic undertones, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Lupin visits Snape about the werewolf essay he assigned his students.POA missing scene.*''Call it...payback,' he smirked darkly at the Gryffindor, 'for the boggart.''You're going to regret that!''I am terrified.' Snape taunted.Lupin abruptly took two fistfuls of robes and heaved Snape out of his chair. Snape gasped and dropped the quill; his eyes flickered side to side as if reading something only he could see.'Unhand me you filthy werewolf!' he snarled.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 139
Collections: Harry Potter - Remus Lupin centric, Remus/Snape





	Call It...Payback For The Boggart.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me.

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him, and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behaviour while Lupin had been ill.

'It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?'

'We don't know anything about werewolves --'

'-- two rolls of parchment!'

'Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?' Lupin asked, frowning slightly.  
The babble broke out again.

'Yes, but he said we were really behind --'

'-- he wouldn't listen --'  
  
'-- two rolls of parchment!'

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

'Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay.'

'Oh no,' said Hermione, looking very disappointed. 'I've already finished it!'  
  
*  
Later that night, he marched to Snape's small side office of his classroom and walked in without knocking.

'Severus, I think we need a word,' he said.

The Slytherin looked up from his papers at the intruder and frowned.

  
'Lupin, go away. I am not in the mood,' he snarled and returned his eyes to his marking.

  
'Unlucky for you, I don't care.'

He moved up behind the other professor's chair and spun it around. Snape didn't have time to react as the werewolf was fast. Lupin put a hand either side on the armrest, trapping the man, and bent low, so he was eye to eye with the Potion Master.

'Back. Off!' threatened Snape still holding his quill.

'Very clever of you, Snape,' he spoke low, his green eyes searching the black eyes. 'Very clever, indeed. Hoping someone would figure out I am a werewolf by setting that assignment did you?'

'Something like that, yes,' he said unconcerned. 'Call it...payback,' he smirked darkly at the Gryffindor, 'for the boggart.'

'You're going to regret that!'

'I am terrified.' Snape taunted.

Lupin abruptly took two fistfuls of robes and heaved Snape out of his chair. Snape gasped and dropped the quill; his eyes flickered side to side as if reading something only he could see.

'Unhand me you filthy werewolf!' he snarled.

The Gryffindor spun them around and pushed Snape up against the wall hard, which caused him to take in a sharp breath. Being a werewolf had some advantages of strength; Snape knew he was no match when it comes to that, but he also knew he could easily reach for his wand and stun him.

'You think you're so clever, don't you, you slimeball?'

Snape nodded a smirk.

Lupin wiped the smirk off his face and crushed their lips together.

There was nothing passionate about the kiss it was rough hard. Lupin dominated the kiss, but then Snape caught Lupins bottom lip and bit down hard, which caused Lupin to pull away. He withdrew from Snape and touched his lip; there was blood on his finger. Lupin gazed back into the black eyes.

'You shouldn't have done that,' he uncharacteristically whispered dangerously low.  
Lupin whirled the Slytherin around, where his cheek pressed up against the cold, rough, stone wall and his palms laid flat either side of his face.

'Keep your hands there. Do not move,' Lupin growled.

Lupin set one hand gripped in the long black hair and with his other hand, moved the robes out the way, he unzipped Snape's trousers and had them (and his pants) fall to his feet in a puddle of fabric, which revealed his long and thick erection. He then unfastened his trousers and took out his hard cock and stroked it, Snape's eyes opened wider.

Lupin nudged apart Snape's legs, with little restraint from the man, whispered a lubricate charm and positioned his cock to Snape's hole.

He pushed in slowly, in one smooth motion, but that was the only time he showed the Slytherin any mercy. After he was in, he took hold of his hips, his nails dug in deep, and he fucked him hard, pounding into him; not caring if the man was uncomfortable standing against a cold stone wall.

Lupin saw the man biting down hard on his lip, and his eyes squeezed shut, trying to stifle his moans and control himself. His palms, which were still on the wall as directed, were curled into a fist, knuckles white.

This sight made Lupin slam into him harder, hitting the spot each time.

'Just there,' Snape panted. He snapped his jaw shut and swore to himself; he had just slipped up.

Lupin gave a sardonic grin and deliberately moved position. Snape's jaw tightened in anger.

He moved a hand onto Snape's hard cock squeezed it and started to stroke him fast. Snape's breathing was laboured, and Lupin knew he was close, very close. He slammed into him two more times and shot his seed into the Slytherin with a silent cry.

Then pulled out of him, tucked his cock back in his trousers and made to exit without a word.

Snape's eyes shot open and whirled around.

'What the fuck!?' he yelled.

Lupin turned and saw the fury and frustration etched on Snape's face and grinned.

'Just returning the favour. Call it... Payback for the Boggart,' he said victoriously.

'You sadistic wanker!'

'I learned from the very best,' Lupin returned cooly.

'Fuck off. You prick. Get out!' Snape's voice bitter and threw the nearest object to hand, an ink bottle, across the room, just missing the werewolf.

'Until next time, Severus,' Lupin said casually and strolled out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Lupin returning the favour from when Snape saw him over the boggart incident.


End file.
